The Chronicles of the Twilight Lands
by DragonessTiger
Summary: Dragoness, a carefree young tiger, princess of the Twilight Lands and heir to the throne, is reluctant to be queen. But what is she to do when she and her younger sister are banished from their pride when their father is killed by Katili the Dark Panther?


Aurther's Notes: All the character's belong to me and represent my friends and family and myself. This basically a story of what I imagion would happen if we were animals.

* * *

The Chronicles of the Twilight Lands

Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend

"_My name is Dragoness Tiger. But I mostly go by just Dragoness. I live in the ancient grounds of a place that men would come to call Africa. They say that Africa is one of the most beautiful and wondrous lands that can ever been seen. Weather it is or not you'll have to decide for yourself. __I was born here, in a place where legends come to life. Where every living creature, great and small, have struggled through life, but have managed to find they're way. Now sit back and listen, and I will tell you my story of how my eight friends and I found our places in the Circle of Life."_

The great circle of the sun rose up over the African plain, hot and brilliant, just as it had done since the beginning of time. If you were a new comer to this beautiful land of wonder and mystery, you would have been stunned to see many animals travelling together across the plains.

All the animals moved in great herds, heading for a single destination. Elephants plodded along steadily. Antelope leaped through the grass. Giraffes loped. Cheetahs raced. Ants marched in a single line, while huge flocks of flamingos winged across the sky. Every creature, great and small, knew that something truly special had happened in the Twilight Lands.

They were all journeying towards Bear Rock to celebrate the birth of Queen Sapphire and King Dragon's newborn cub. Bear Rock was a huge mountainside that was shaped like a giant bear. Around it were beautiful tall trees and gently flowing rivers, creeks and springs. It was one of the most peaceful and beautiful places to be found.

Above the gathering on the top the majestic Bear Rock a great polar bear watched as the animals gathered around. This particular bear had medium blue coloured fur, a dark purple mane, legs and eyebrows. He was white around his muzzle and underbelly. He had crystal blue eyes and his tail was tipped in red and he had two red dragons on his shoulders. Around his neck hung a necklace with a silver dragon. It was the great Bear King, Dragon Bear.

Dragon looked up at the sun. A gentle breeze blew by and ruffled his blue and purple fur. He smiled to himself. Today was a very special day. His mate had given birth to their first born cub. Dragon felt as proud as anyone could be to become a father.

Just then a hornbill flew up and landed in front of the King. It was Dragon's majordomo, Chewa. The young hornbill had bright pink coloured feathers tipped in purple and a white underbelly. The young bird smiled and bowed to him. The great king stared down at the bird for a moment then bowed his head and smiled warmly.

Dragon looked down as the animals started to part as someone walked they're way through the gathering. As two buffaloes moved aside, Dragon could see an old baboon walking towards the mountain. The old baboon's name was Babu. He was the oldest and wisest baboon in the Twilight Lands. He was also the oldest friend of the Twilight Pride.

The great bear smiled as he watched the old baboon climb up the ledges of the rock towards him.

Babu climbed up the last ledge and stood in front of the bear king. Babu and Dragon smiled warmly at each other and the two old friends embraced. The two friends walked up to the cave entrance of Bear Rock, where a beautiful tiger with an infant in her arms lay resting.

The tiger had light purple coloured fur and was blue around her muzzle, underbelly, paws and the tip of her tail. She had white stripes, a green butterfly pattern on her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She wore a butterfly necklace around her neck. The tiger was named Sapphire Tiger and she was Dragon's mate.

Behind Sapphire was an elderly wolf and tiger, and a young lioness and lion.

The elderly wolf was Sapphire's mother. She had silvery – grey fur and was white around her muzzle, underbelly, paws and eyes. She had a green stripe running down from her nose to the tip of her tail. She had deep wrinkles in her face due to age. Her name was Emerald Wolf.

Sitting beside Emerald was an equally elderly tiger and he was Emerald's mate. He had fiery – red fur and was white around his muzzle, underbelly, toes, eyes and the tip of his tail. He had yellow stripes and icy blue eyes. He was also turning quite grey around his paws, ears, cheeks and muzzle and he had deep wrinkles in his face. His name was Rouge Tiger.

Violet Lioness, the young lioness was Emerald's younger sister. Like her older sister, she too had silvery – grey fur and was white around her muzzle, eyes, underbelly and toes. But unlike Emerald, Violet had a purple stripe running down from her nose to the tip of her tail. She had red markings on her forehead and hazel brown eyes. She also wore a silver necklace with a horse shoe around her neck.

Midnight Lion, the young lion was Violet's mate. He was a large and powerful lion. He had sandy coloured fur and was white around his muzzle, underbelly, toes and eyes. He had a huge medium blue mane, blue markings under his eyes and crystal blue eyes.

Dragon walked up to Sapphire and nuzzled her face lovingly. He looked down at the tiny infant as Sapphire gently licked it with her warm tongue. The tiny infant raised its head, rolled over and blinked its eyes several times. The infant was a tiger, a young princess.

She had sky blue coloured fur and was white around her muzzle, underbelly, paws and the tip of her tail. She had purple stripes and red dragons on her shoulders. If you looked down at her you couldn't help, but smile at the innocence that sparkled in her emerald depths or how her face lit up with her sweet smile.

"She's beautiful isn't she, Dragon?" Sapphire asked as she looked at her mate.

Dragon nodded, "Yes, she has you're grace and style." He brushed her with his nose.

"But she has her daddies smile." Sapphire giggled. She looked at her newborn cub, "What shall we name her?"

Dragon looked down at his daughter. She reminded the king of his mate's grandmother, Baluu Tiger. The elderly tiger had looked very much like his daughter and had held that same innocence. He then looked down at the dragon markings on the infant's shoulders that were the same as his.

Dragon remembered how his own father had named him by his markings. He looked away from the markings up to his daughter's innocent face. The great bear smiled as she gave him a a gentle lick upon his large nose. Lifting his great head, he announced, "We shall name her...Dragoness Tiger."

"I think it's a fine name." Sapphire agreed.

Dragoness gave out tiny, squeaky little roars while wagging her tiny tail. As if to say I like that name too.

The other pride members approached to look at they're new princess. None them could hold back a smile as the infant showed the innocence that she held as she smiled and looked at them with sparkling emerald eyes.

Dragoness just looked around at them all. This was her pride. Her family. She knew them by sight, by sent and by they're love. Dragoness knew that they would be together. Always.

Emerald and Rouge stared down proudly at their new granddaughter. In all they're years, they had never seen such a happier and healthier cub.

"Oh Sapphire, she's beautiful." Emerald smiled as she touched noses with the infant.

Rouge nuzzled his daughter lovingly, "Well done, sweetheart."

"She has the same adventurous spirit as Baluu did." Violet giggled. She lowered her head to look into her great niece's eyes, but the tiny infant reached up and placed a soft paw upon her great aunt's nose.

Midnight licked the infant gently upon her head. The tiny cub returned the affection with a little lick then playfully tugged on her great uncle's blue mane. The lion only chuckled, "She'll make a fine queen one day."

Babu watched with a smile as the rest of the pride welcomed the new cub into the family. He had no doubt that Dragoness would be greatly loved. As he approached, the pride parted to allow the ceremony to begin.

The wise shaman waved his arms around mystically then shook the rattles on his staff over the infant's head as a blessing. Dragoness looked up at the walking stick and watched as it shook around her head. She reached up and tried to grab the rattles with her tiny paws.

The elderly baboon took a gourd off his walking stick and cracked it open. He took a handful of the ointment and spread it on the palms of his hands. Humming, he carefully dabbed the ointment on the infant's forehead, cheeks and chest.

When he'd finished, he took some sand from the cave floor and sprinkled it onto the infant's markings. Dragoness sneezed as the sand tickled her nose. Dragon and Sapphire smiled as they nuzzled each other.

Babu then took the sky coloured cub from Sapphire. Gently cradling the cub in his arms, he carried Dragoness over to the edge of the rock and held her high.

A loud cheer rose from the plain. Elephants trumpeted. Monkeys screeched. Zebra's, rhinos, and a host of other animals stamped their hooves.

The clouds parted as a beam of sunlight shone down on the infant. All of the animals gasped. Something like this only ever happened when something truly special was going to happen. This was a sign that one day this young infant would not only be destined to be queen, but would do something extraordinary.

A hush fell over the gathering then all the animals of the Twilight Lands knelt before the young tiger. It was a sign of respect to the infant. Dragoness, future queen of the Twilight Lands.


End file.
